mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Annihilator
The Annihilator is a main villain in the series, Mighty Med and the nemesis of Skylar Storm and Hapax the Elder. He was the villain who caused Skylar to lose her powers and turn her evil. He serves as the main antagonist in Season 2, replacing Wallace and Clyde. Origin Neil Gundenhauser was born on earth, and started exhibiting his mutant powers as a child. Everyone teased and tormented him from being a freak so he withdrew from society. But he didn't become truly powerful until he was discovered and trained by the legendary Hapax The Elder, a human with similar mutation who wanted to groom Neil to be a great superhero. But Neil decided to use his powers for evil, to make everyone suffer the way he suffered. Hapax The Elder was so upset about being betrayed that he went into self-imposed exile on the planet Caldera. Appearance He wears a black leather suit and a full helmet that is similar to Zero's from Borderland 2 on his head. Summary He was mentioned in Saving the People Who Save People when Skylar tells Kaz and Oliver that The Annihilator took all her powers in a battle and "left her standing there in her underwear." It was revealed in The Friend of My Friend is My Enemy that he somehow recruited Skylar's former friend Experion and sent him to Mighty Med to kidnap her and bring her to him so he could use her as a guinea pig to test the tempered Calderian powers on her. Fortunately, his plan failed when Oliver became suspicious of Experion. The Annihilator's ultimate goal is to create an army to take over the world by turning all superheroes into his evil servants. He used a device containing a serum that can contaminate superpowers and link them to his control. The first of his victims was Skylar Storm herself. The Annihilator met his end on Caldera, at the hand of Hapax the Elder. Powers and Abilities *'Potentikinesis' - He can override the powers of other superheroes after tampering with them with his serum and assume control over them. By absorbing his life force and dispelling it, his control over the other superheroes' powers is nulled. **'Power Absorption' - He can absorb power and energy and weaponize it. This also allows him to temporarily use other superheroes' powers against them. **'Power Granting' - He can also give evil superpowers to his minions. Upon making her his servant, he gave Skylar some new powers, including the one to absorb people's life force with a kiss. * Energy Draining - As well as powers, he can also absorb people's life force, he almost drained Oliver's. * Super Strength '- Able to smash tables with his fists and throw Skylar through the air. *'Hand-To-Hand-Combat - Incredibly skilled, able to fight Skylar. *'Typhokinesis' - He was able to clear all the smoke, by absorbing it. *'Annihilation Inducement '- His main power is to annihilate everything. *'Telekinesis '- He made the power cannon come to him when it was all the way across the room. *'Pyrokinesis '- He was able to make fireballs with Skylar Storm. *'Super Agility '- Despite his huge size and build, he was able to jump into the air and do a karate kick. * Space Survivability '- He can survive the vacuum of space. * '''Energy Projection '- The Annihilator can also project energy blasts, as he engaged in a beam battle with Hapax the Elder. * '''Invulnerability - He was able to survive multiple things, including one of Skylar's energy blasts (although it left him wounded). Equipment * Power Cannon '- His weapon of choice is a powerful bazooka-like cannon that emits powerful laser blasts. He can also convert the power he absorbs as ammunition for his weapon. * '''Helmet '- He has a helmet that can scan his opponents, as shown in How The Mighty Med Have Fallen. * 'Power Canisters '- He has containers he uses to store stolen superheroes' powers. He also has containers he uses to convert superpower blasts into ammunition for his cannon. * 'Superpower Contamination Serum '- The Annihilator invented a serum that would be used to contaminate superpowers and turn superheroes into his evil servants. Power Canisters Back at his lair, The Annihilator had many canisters containing powers from 22 superheroes, including: *Absolute Zero *Alpha Dog *Black Widower *Captain Freedom *Captain Infinity *Captain Liberty *Dynamo *Electro Man *Fuse *Geode *Hummingbird *The Pinnacle *Rewind *Scarlet Ace *Silver Shield *Skylar Storm *Snowstorm *Solaris *Stratosphere *Vanguard *The Worm Later on, Kaz and Oliver stole them all, restoring the powers of the victims who survived, but all whose powers were restored turned evil due to Skylar (who herself has also turned evil) contaminating them. They were later turned good again. Henchmen His henchmen are mostly superheroes who became his servants once their superpowers get contaminated by his serum. He seeks to gather them all as part of his world conquest. Eventually, all of them turned good again (excluding Experion) after Hapax the Elder drained his lifeforce. * Skylar Storm (Archenemy turned #1 henchman; betrayed) * Tecton (formerly) * Snowstorm (formerly) * Silver Shield (formerly) * Spark Plug (formerly) * NeoCortex (formerly) * Blue Tornado (formerly) * Citadel (possibly) * Alley Cat (possibly) * Experion (Freelancer; resigned) Comics *'''Annihilator: The Origin of Evil: Neil Gundenhauser was born on earth, and started exhibiting his mutant powers as a child. Everyone teased and tormented him for being a freak, so he withdrew from society. He didn't become truly powerful until he was discovered and trained by the legendary Hapax the Elder, a human with similar mutation, who wanted to groom him into being a great superhero, but Neil decided to use his powers for evil, to make everyone suffer the way he suffered. Hapax was so upset about being betrayed that he went into self-imposed exile on Caldera. Appearances *Season 1 **There's a Storm Coming *Season 2 **How the Mighty Med Have Fallen **Lair, Lair **Mighty Mole **The Claw Prank Redemption ** Do You Want to Build a Lava Man? (cameo) ** Storm's End Trivia *He was born on Earth. *He could be a parody of Black Adam from DC comics. * He could be a parody of Marvel's Annihilus. *He was destroyed in Storm's End by Hapax the Elder. * The Annihilator hates being called by his real name, Neil. * The Annihilator is the first villain to successfully kill someone onscreen. *He has been mentioned several times in Season 1 by Skylar, but ultimately seen in There's a Storm Coming. Category:Villain Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Equipped Category:-Er/-Or Characters Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Invulnerability Category:Telekinesis Category:Black Hair Category:Space Survivability Category:Energy Projection